Method Act
by explicitviolence
Summary: Jonathon Good, once known as Jon Moxley, and now known as Dean Ambrose in FCW is invited to an event at one of the former wrestling companies he worked for. There he meets a girl who affects and changes his life as he does hers. Will the changes be for the better or will they just end up destroying each other?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the new fic that I'm really excited about, haha. Hopefully you guys like it! It's another Dean Ambrose story but it starts back when he was in FCW. So anyways, here's chapter 1. It's kind of short but it's just part of the beginning!**

* * *

Jon flopped down on the bench next to his gym bag. He was sweaty and out of breath from his workout. He grabbed his water bottle and took a quick drink before leaning his back against the cold wall behind him. He closed his eyes, but only for a moment when he felt his phone vibrating in the bag next to him. Jon groaned to himself and rummaged through the bag. He finally found the phone and quickly answered it, regardless of the unknown number on the screen. "Hello?", he answered. "MOX!" the familiar voice rang through the line. "DJ?", he asked assuming it was his former boss and good friend DJ Hyde, seeing as he's one of the few people that still refers to him as Mox. "YEAH MAN. HOW YA BEEN? HOW'S LIFE TREATIN' YA? HOW'S FCW? YA GOT ANY TIME OFF?" DJ hammered out the questions in his normal fast paced demeanor causing Jon to chuckle. "Shit man, slow down. I don't even know where to start", Jon said before hearing a bark of laughter as DJ's immediate response. "Sorry kid. Ya got any time off soon, Mox?", he asked again. "Yeah, comin' up this weekend. Why? What's up Deej?", Jon asked. "PERFECT!", DJ exclaimed loudly. Jon moved the phone from his ear at the loud response. "Ya know, Tournament of Death is this weekend, and we've got this new competitor and man is she somethin'..." "She?", Jon asked cutting him off. "Yeah! New girl. We signed her a couple months ago. Names Mickie. She's one of the best we've got right now man, she's incredible. She reminds me a lot of you, actually. Her character, anyway. But like I was sayin', you should come up Mox! I'm sure everyone would love to see ya and I really want ya to check Mickie out. I think you'd be impressed." DJ continued. Jon was confused as to why DJ would invite him to TOD just to see this new chick he had. He scratched his head trying to quickly contemplate his answer. "Uh, yeah I don't see why not", he answered. "GREAT. I'll see ya this weekend then Mox!", DJ said before hanging up the phone. Jon heard the click and laughed to himself. "Good ole DJ", he thought.

* * *

Thursday:

Mickie sat in the tiny, compact locker room with the other female talent at the small gym that CZW was using for an arena tonight. She laced up her knee high, maroon Doc Martens that she used as wrestling boots and straightened up her black skirt before leaving the rest of the girls in the locker room to continue their conversations. Mickie was an aquaintance of most of the girls, but she seemed to get along with the guys more. She had a few of them she could consider close friends; one in particular, Sami Callihan. He was like a brother to her. Sami was the first person to welcome her to CZW and he saved her ass on more than one occation. Being that CZW didn't have a lot of female talent, when a girl presented herself, some of the male fans got a little, well...ridiculous, for lack of a better word. Usually, they were pretty rational, but of course, there's always that choice few..

"Mick!", she heard Sami call from down the hall. He huried toward her. Her and Sami were in a mixed tag match against Scarlett Bordeaux and Shane Hollister. It was her last match of the week before the biggest weekend of her life; the weekend of the CZW annual Tournament of Death.

* * *

It was now early Friday morning. The sun hadn't even come up yet. Jon was planning on leaving in about 10 minutes to head out for Ohio where CZW was hosting this year's TOD. He had his bag already packed so with a few minutes to kill, he jumped on his computer and went straight to youtube. He was interested in seeing what DJ was so hyped on about this Mickie girl. He found two videos, one being an actual match and the other a promo. He watched both videos and could immediatly see where DJ was coming from. She was amazing, and she did have similar qualities to his Moxley character. He also couldn't deny the fact that she was a total bombshell. She had long light brown hair and green eyes and a hot body. He shut the computer off and loaded his bag into the car before setting off to see the tournament.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about how long this took. By the way, I had a couple people ask me if Mickie is supposed to be like Mickie James or something and no, she's not. She's just an OC :P but hey, if you want to picture Mickie James then by all means, do it, haha. But anyways, chapter 2.**

* * *

Mickie's face turned pale as DJ gathered all the Tournament of Death competitors his new plan. She was suddenly more nervous than she ever thought possible. She plopped herself down on the bench and put her face between her knees after everyone had gone to get ready for the upcoming rounds. "Mickie?". She looked up to see DJ standing over her with a worried look on his face. "You ok kid?", he asked. "Yeah, just nervous", she said softly. "Ya know I wouldnta put ya in that situation if I didn't think you could handle it, right? Or if I didn't think the guys could handle it? I trust all ya to do this. It's going to make for a good show too", DJ smiled big at her. She smiled back and nodded. "I know", she said, "and I trust you". "Good! Now go get yaself ready. You're up first", he winked.

* * *

Jon dropped his bag off at the hotel nearest to the park CZW was using for the tournament. He took a quick shower and headed off. He was torn between nervous and excited and he really had no idea why.

Ten minutes later her pulled into a parking spot and walked to the entrance. "Ticket, please", the person behind the table said without immediatly looking up. When he finally did, his jaw dropped. "Holy shit, Moxley! What're you doing here man? Long time no see!", the man said. Jon chuckled, "DJ wanted me to come check out some of the new talent and I couldn't say no to an excuse to come by and see my old home". "Well shit man, it's good to see you! Go on through", the man said letting him pass. Jon shook his hand, smiled, and nodded as a thank you.

Back in the room reserved as the changing area, Mickie got ready for the first round. She was in the middle of mentally preparing herself when some of the other female talent walked in talking about who knows what. "Did you guys hear who came to see the tournament?" one of the girls asked. "Who?", another replied. "_The_ Jon Moxley", the first girl answered. Mickie stood back trying to pretend she wasn't listening, but she was completely tuned in. She'd always been a fan of his, in fact he was a lot of the inspiration for her character. "I heard DJ invited him to check out the new taaalent", another girl said in a sing-song manner while moving next to Mickie and putting her arm around her. Mickie just chuckled, "yeah right", she said. "No, really! That's what Daryl said, anyway", the girl answered.

He walked through the rows of empty chairs; he was considerably early and no one besides the roster was there yet. Jon walked to the ring and ran his fingers across the bottom rope, taking a deep breath. He missed this place more than he thought he did. "Well god daaamn. If it isn't Jon Moxley", he heard a familiar voice from behind him. He quickly turned around to see Sami dressed in his usual attire, his arms crossed over his chest. They walked towards each other and embraced in a tight hug, patting each other on the back. "Fuck Sami, it's been too long man", Jon said to the man that he always considered a brother. "It really has", Sami replied, "Have ya talked to DJ yet? He's been pretty stoked on you being here." "Na, not yet. Where is he?", Jon asked. "Back there gettin' shit set up", Sami told him pointing to behind the curtain set up that the wrestlers walked through. Jon nodded, "I'll catch up with you later, Sam". Jon walked around to behind the curtain and just as Sami said, DJ was setting some of the light tubes that were going to be put around the ring. He shuttered at the memories. He loved CZW more than anything, but the one thing he could've happily done without was the light tube matches. DJ turned around to set something down and did a quick double take. "MOX!", he yelled. "In the flesh", Jon laughed as he gave DJ a hug. "So where's your girl?", Jon asked. "Mickie? She's gettin' ready. She's in the first round", DJ answered. "Are you gonna have her lose in the first round like you did that one chick? Or are you givin' her a better push?", he asked. DJ scoffed and shook his head, "na. I decided this year the winners aren't going to be predetermined. I trust these guys...and girl enough to let them go at it with their own free-will. They can all handle themselves". Jon's head snapped toward DJ. "Are you kidding? The first time you put a chick in a TOD and you decide that the winners aren't going to be decided ahead of time? Those guys are going to kill her, Deej. Their egos aren't going to let them get beat by a chick." DJ shook his head again, "you'll see Mox. She's tough. I spent a lot of time thinking about it before I made the decision. You know I wouldn't put anyone in a situation that I didn't think they could handle, now would I?" Jon shook his head, "no, I know you wouldn't Deej", Jon sighed. "Oh, and Mox, you wouldn't mind joining the boys on commentary, would ya?", DJ asked with his normal smile. Jon chuckled, "of course not. You know how much I love commentary."

From behind the curtain, the tournament partcipants got ready for their matches. Mickie was just staring at the ring and the possible weapons that adorned it. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Damn, sorry babe", Sami said pulling his hand back. She let out a breath and shook her head. "Sorry", was all she said. "Hey..Mick..you're going to be fine. You'll do amazing, I know it. I'm also glad you decided to wear pants, 'cus I didn't think a skirt would've been such a smart idea", Sami smirked before giving her a hug. "Ha-ha", Mickie said sarcastically.

The event was finally starting and Jon took a seat at the commentary with the usual commentators. "So we have a pretty special guest commentator today. CZW alumni, Jon Moxley! Whats up Moxley?", one of them said. "Not much, man. Just hangin' out, wanted to check out the new talent.", Jon said, resting his elbows on the table. "Oh, you mean you're here to check out our new girl, huh?", the other commentator laughed. Jon just chuckled and shook his head. He was about to say something when an entrance song came from the speakers set up around the open area. He looked up to see the familiar face walking towards the ring. It was Mickie. He sat up a little straighter and watched intently as she got to the ring. She went to the side of the ring that the commentators faced and put one leg between the top and middle rope before slowly bending down and entering the ring completely with a smirk on her face. But that smirk quickly faded when she caught a quick glimpse of Jon, causing her to do a double take. His eyebrows rose and he grinned at her noticing that she was looking at him. "Shit", she thought to herself. Her level of nervousness multiplied quickly, but she tried to shake it as best as she could.

Throughout the whole match, Jon had his eyes glued on her. There were occasions where he'd flinch watching some of the things she was enduring, but he still never took his eyes off of her. He watched Mickie execute a perfect moonsault from the top rope onto her opponent who was laying on a stack of four light tubes. The impact caused them all to shatter and sent shards of glass flying across the ring. She pressed her forearm to her opponents face and lifted on of his legs for the cover. Jon was utterly impressed that she had just beaten an old oponent of his that he was only able to pin once out of the many times they were in the ring together.

Back behind the curtain Mickie was immediatly greeted by Sami picking her up into a hug and spinning her around. Her body stiffened at feeling the pressure of his hug on the cuts and gashes on her body. "FUCK Mick, that was amazing. I told you you could do this", he said putting her down. She chuckled, "thanks, but I still have to get past four more people, Sam." "Shit, that'll be no problem", Sami scoffed before smiling, "but hey..you should probably go get cleaned up. Let's go out tonight, yeah? To celebrate". "I'd love to. I'll come find you when I'm done", she smiled. Mickie walked to the ambulance that was parked a few feet away. They cleaned her back, her face, and the deep gash on her upper arm before wrapping it up tightly in gauze. She walked back to the locker area and pulled on a pair of capri tights and a loose black tank top and tried to throw her long hair into a bun on top of her head. Her body was already feeling the after math of the match; she was sore and already dreaded the upcoming rounds. After throwing her bloody and torn clothes into her gym bag, she walked out to try and find Sami. Just as she was about to ask someone if they've seen him, she heard his laugh and couldn't help but smile. But the smile didn't last long and was quickly replaced with unexplained nervousness when she saw who he was talking to.

* * *

**I know this is only chapter 2, but I'd really like to know what you guys think of this story so please let me know by reviewing and all that good stuff. Thanks! xoxox**


End file.
